


Velocity

by gryvon



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Car Sex, Community: springkink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-11
Updated: 2007-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryvon/pseuds/gryvon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel's not the one they have to worry about losing control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Velocity

Roxas stared out the window, absently watching the scenery whip past.

"You know, we could..."

He didn't turn from the window. "No."

Without looking, he knew Axel was pouting at him, or at least frowning. Even if he was looking, the expression would have no effect on him.

"No," he repeated, sensing the moment when Axel opened his mouth to try again. "You're driving."

"Don't worry, Roxas. I never lose control."

He snorted at that comment, his mind providing him a quick slideshow of all the times that week that Axel had indeed lost control. "It's not going to happen."

"But I've never had sex while driving." Axel's voice was thick with lament.

"Too bad. If you want to that bad, go find someone else to drive with."

Axel was quiet for a long minute after that. Maybe he was actually considering it. Or, more likely, he was running through all the possible ways he could cajole Roxas into either jerking him off or giving him road-head and realizing that they all would fail. "Fine," Axel said with a pout.

Roxas sighed in relief... and then immediately jumped in surprise as a hand landed in his lap, squeezing his crotch. His head whipped to the side and he glared at Axel while pushing, somewhat ineffectually, at the hand covering his lap.

"Axel!"

The redhead just grinned and continued to rub Roxas through his pants. He'd known before that Axel had good reflexes. He just wished they were a little less good, since even with both his hands Axel continuously managed to twist his arm out of Roxas' grasp. Admittedly, he was somewhat distracted.

Axel cupped him through his jeans, rubbing his palm hard down over the fly. Roxas couldn't help but moan. Long fingers smoothed the fabric back in place and he almost forgot why he was protesting.

Just as suddenly as it had appeared, Axel's hand pulled away and Roxas breathed an audible sigh of relief. He was half-hard, but they weren't dead. Images of a distracted Axel steering them in front of a truck helped him keep his resolve... which was instantly lost as Axel's hand returned to unzip his pants in record time. He had barely gathered the breath to protest by the time Axel's hand slipped inside.

"Ngg..." The ability to speak seemed to have jumped out the window, along with his sanity and his reason. Roxas arched up, his seatbelt locking with the sudden movement. Axel's hand was... ruthless. Axel knew how to keep Roxas on a knife-edge of pleasure and he abused that knowledge. Roxas doubted he would even notice if they crashed now, he was too focused on the way Axel stroked him – hand bobbing erratically up and down, circling the base of his erection with the trailing edge of long fingertips, fingernails just barely scraping the skin and then gliding up along the side until they reached the top, thumb pushing down, rubbing erratically at the skin of his head before Axel's fingers formed a tight circle, squeezing as he pushed his hand back down.

It was maddening, the way Axel played with him. He was barely conscious of the sounds pouring from his mouth, he only knew he was saying something. Or maybe he wasn't. Maybe it was just incoherent babble mixed in with moans and groans and pleas for more. Pleas that Axel ignored as he kept Roxas in thrall, stuck just this side of release.

"Fuck this."

Car horns blared as Roxas grabbed the wheel. He was lucky there was a side road there, he might have just steered them off the road and onto whatever was handy, though the car still bounced madly as they switched rapidly from pavement to dirt.

Axel just laughed as he hit the break, bouncing in his seat as the car came to an abrupt halt. Roxas shifted the car into park and hit the release on his seatbelt in one swift move. Axel's hips arched up as Roxas' hand moved over them but he ignored Axel for the moment, instead reaching over the seat to grab the seat control. The seat fell back with a soft boom, laying Axel almost flat. Another quick jab had the driver's side seatbelt whizzing into the wall.

"Frustrated?" Axel just leered at him from where he lay, arms crossed behind his head.

"Yes." That was the only response Roxas felt like making. He didn't bother to be gentle, or careful, as he yanked down the zipper on Axel's pants. He opened the fabric just enough to let Axel's erection slip out. Bracing his hands on the sides of Axel's seat, Roxas dropped down to swallow Axel's erection. The redhead didn't make a sound as Roxas deep-throated him, though Roxas could imagine the smug smile that was on Axel's face right now. He didn't bother with technique. His tongue did most of the work as he coated Axel's erection, slicking it down with as much saliva as he can muster.

Axel did make a sound – one of disappointment – as Roxas pulled away, but he was still smiling that wide grin of his as Roxas swung his legs over to perch on either side of Axel's hips. The center console dug into his knee but he ignored it – he wasn't planning to stay like this for long.

His pants were shoved down to his knees as Roxas aligned himself. Axel's hands steadied him, gripping his hips with a tightness that belied the calm look on Axel's face. He slid down, letting gravity and Axel's hands force him down onto Axel's cock. The sound of his moan echoed through the car, followed instantly by the hitch in his breath as Axel pulled him up.

This was what he needed. Axel's erection rubbed inside of him, playing against that spot inside of him that made him groan with need. He picked up the rhythm from Axel, bracing one hand against the passenger seat and the other on the driver side door to help him move, leaving one of Axel's hands free to reach forward and take up its place around Roxas' erection once more.

It was too much. Come splattered along Axel's chest. He kept moving, though it was hard, his mind already settling into blissful lethargy. Axel gripped his hips hard, forcing himself deep inside Roxas one last time.

Roxas let himself slump forward, not caring at the moment that anyone could drive by or that they were probably visible from the highway. Closing his eyes, he waited for his breathing to settle and for his mind to drift back to normalcy. Until then he was content to stay where he was, with Axel still inside of him and his hands – the instruments that had gotten them into this whole mess to begin with – slowly stroking a trail down his spine.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on [tumblr](http://gryvon.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/gryvon). Prompts can be submitted [here](http://gryvon.com/uncategorized/prompt-me/). Check out my [blog](http://jennahale.com) and [writing website](http://gryvon.com).


End file.
